AZT break
by cutebowlofvioletcurry
Summary: Tsukushi is a stripper at The Cat Scratch Club. Need i say more? WEll, What happens whem 4 really hot guys come to the club? READ AND REVIEW. All i askis 4 three reviews!
1. Default Chapter

ok people i am really bored. I have had this idea in my head for a couple of weeks and decided to write it. So please dont kill me if you dont like it. ( ignore spelling) also the clubs name is not mine..-sigh .. im so bad.

- slaps hand

"bad curry!"

I dont own anything of any sort...I have no money!

goes into corner and laughs menicingly...

**AZT BREAK...**

**Tsukushi's POV**

Tsukushi sat at her dresser putting on the last of her makeup. She could hear her boss yelling at her to hurry up. " Coming ,man what is up his but?" she said. " "I heard that" said Ralph. Arg, he really gets on my nerves. Oh well i need to be up on that stage like right now.

**Regular POV **

"Gentlemen we are now proud to present The Cat Scratch Club's own Miss.Stafire (thats Tsukushi's stage name) On stage stepped out a very scantily clad brunet. She was dressed in a skimpy police officer outfit. The music started up and her hips swayed to the beat. She pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and held them tight above her head. She walked over too the pole and started swinging around it. Soon she started removing articles of her clothing.

While she was doing this many men were eying her lustfully. The croud was yelling crude words and drinking like there was no tommorow. In the back of the bar were four men talking and starring at the beauty in front of them.Pretty soon Tsukushi was dancing in her underwear and dancing with all her energy. She wildly swung around her hand cuffs and was starting to remove her top, when suddenly the man in the back with black curley hair stood up and walked out the door. The other three followed right out behind him. The only ones to detest the loss of the menwere the flock of women working at the club.

**"Curley haired man" aka: Doumyouji**

"What a waste of a body. Why do women have to sell their bodies? I mean they are pretty, but that girl she was ... was... well she was beautiful!

" Hey Tsukasa! what are you mumbeling about man?" said the man to his left with long rust colored hair. Behind him were two other hot men one had longish brown hair thet hid his enigmatic eyes. The other one had black hair in a very suave style.They guickly cought up with the other two men."Tsukasa whats the problem?" asked the man with the black hair." I was just about to get this woman's number and we were.." "SHUT IT SOUJIROU!" yelled a very pissed off Tsukasa. "I dont need a ..."

**Tsukushi's Pov**

"Phew. I'm Finaly finished for the night." Tsukushi changed into her street cloths and wiped off her caked on make up. Tsukushi picked up her keys to her cycle and walked towards the door. Before goin' out she said bye to her fellow workers Yuki and Makiko. Then she bids fare-well to Kin-san who is the bartender.

Tsukushi lookes around her then walks to the car. She slipes on her helmet then leaved the back lot quickly.

Once Tsukushi reached her destination she quickly ran to "the meeting spot".

"Thomas.Thomas. I need you now! Please, I have te money!" Out of the darkness stepped a man with a large coat upon him. "Ya babe. I'm here, What do you want this week? Want any 'D, junk.,horse, juggie buggie boy, blow, pixie-dust, or pot?"

" Please any thing... Gimme the pot now. PLease,I need it!" "Don't worry babe I got you covered just give me the 50 dollars cash now and you get your fix." 'What? Last time it was 30 bucks! Your rippin' me fking off" "It's 50 or nothin babe take it or leave it." Warily Tsukushi hands Thomas the 50 bucks and grabs her baggie of pot.

Once in her appartment Tsukushi dumps all her stuff and walks to her room. -sigh "I thought i would never make it to 'the spot' on time. Oh well at least i have my fix." Tsukushi graps her peice of joint paper rolled it . She brought out her lighter and lit the joint . SHe let out a relieved sigh when she inhaled the relaxing fumes.

All of a sudden she herd knocking on her door. "Oh shit!" Tsukushi extinguished the joint and ran to the door. She opened te door and...

HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH im sooooooooooooo evil! yay ll you have to do is review and you shall learn who was at the door!

preview of next chapter...

Tsukushi opened the door revieling the sileut (im retarded someone gimme the right spellin)

... of a man, woman, child, monster? what?

even im pissed myself ahhhhhhhhhhh... ok!

all i want is 3 reviews to continue... is that wrong?

luv ur curry!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry sorry sorry. I update now please forgive me. I just installed Microsoft word. I'm so sorry.

_Thoughts _"Dialogue" (my thoughts)

On with the story…

AZT BREAK

**Tsukushi's POV**

All of a sudden she herd knocking on her door. "Oh shit!" Tsukushi extinguished the joint and ran to the door. She opened the door and saw the silhouette of a man with curly hair. (Hehehe)

"Shiet… you scared me." Tsukushi looks at the curly haired man skeptically.

"Ahem… I believe you must be the new tenant or room 2b" said the tall stranger.

Tsukushi just stood there and nodded her head , then absent mindedly started tugging down her top to hide her belly button ring.

"Sorry I haven't been up to deal with the payment requirements and had to send my business partner to straighten it up."

_Hehe... That so called business partner was just an old horney man…._

_WAIT WHAT? _

"Excuse me… MR.?"

"Domyouji… but just call me Tsukasa "he said as he eyed her up and down

"Well…erm… Tsukasa" your business partner said to me I had already paid.

_Well I did in a different way at least._

"Just to be on the safe side come in and we can discuss the matter more"

"Sure… Ms…?"

"Tsukushi, Makino… here" points to the papers is his hand

"Um. Ya I knew that." Tsukasa follows Tsukushi inside

**Tsukasa's POV**

_Oh man is she hot! Wait no can't think that. Hm… She looks really familiar_

"Pardon, Tsukushi…"

"Please call me Makino right now."

"Makino." _The name rolls off my tongue. I like it._

"Well, where are we going?" looks around the room

"Silly naïve man, what does it look like?"

"A bedroom." Visually gulps

OK! Another chap done!

U like?

I'm soo nice aint I?

O ya I own nuttin!

Later

luv curry


End file.
